Survivor: Destiny Isles
|blood_vs_water= Luigi |unfinished_business = Quan Chi |battle_royale = Vixey, Barney, Dexter |final_showdown = Rain |previousseason = Edenia |nextseason = Prison Island |}}Survivor: Destiny Isles is the eighteenth season of BambiTJ93's fanfic version of the reality television series Survivor, which premiered on May 8th, 2013. Read the season here! The show premiered on May 8th, 2013 at 8pm with a special 90-minute premiere, then returned to its normal hour-long format in the following week. This season brings back 20 pre-merge boots to redeem themselves with a second or even third shot at the grand prize. Half of them were chosen by the fans, and the other half by producers. This concept will return in Survivor: Unfinished Business. To assist them, each player has been assigned a coach to assist them. The following coaches brought onto the island were: Shohn, Beat, Yuri, Raine, Squall, Sweet Tooth, Ren, Angry Video Game Nerd, Kratos, Jade, Zola, Jacky, and Midna. The following coaches asked back, but never appeared due to their players being ousted were: Sonic, Sindel, Lady, Limberg, Skorbet, Moses, and Kruz. The players will meet their coaches on Exile Island whenever they are sent there. Some players may never see their coach during the game, depending on when they are eliminated. During Episode 7, Hartman was ejected from the game due to rule violation. He went on a triade against Tails and Vixey after N. Tropy's blindside, and then proceded to punch Barney in the jaw. After being restrained by Samara, the cameras cut, and production took Hartman out. Survivor: Edenia contestant Rain was named the winner in the final episode on June 24th, 2013, defeating Cuties contestant Vixey and Marble contestant Ashton in a 4-3-1 vote. Barney won $100,000 as the "Sprint Player of the Season", narrowly beating out Bomberman and Niko. Luigi once again returned in Survivor: Blood vs. Water, bringing his girlfriend, Daisy, with him as his partner. He finished in 15th place, while Daisy finished 7th. Quan Chi returned to play the game for a third time in Survivor: Unfinished Business. It is his second 'second chance' season, and he ended up placing 14th. Vixey, Barney, and Dexter would all return for their third attempts in Survivor: Battle Royale. Barney placed 24th; becoming the first person to be voted off first twice. Vixey would place 20th, while Dexter placed 16th. Evan, Scott, Garrus, and Javik were considered for this season. Evan turned it down days before the contestants left, after learning his baby daughter was born. Javik was then casted in his place, but cut in favor for Hartman. Scott was also considered, but replaced with Urcle. Garrus turned down the offer to return. Contestants INTRO Salani: Cloud, Urcle, Luigi, Hartman, Leafeon, Ashton, Dexter, Tails, Vixey, N. Tropy Manono: Samara, Jared, B.D. Joe, Quan Chi, Bomberman, Rain, Niko, Rizzo, Shadow, Barney :The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway has received during Tribal Councils where the castaway is eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' The game Voting history Review The Season: A middle tier season, Destiny Isles made a good attempt of a second chance season. There were plenty of strong showings from players who didn't get that chance the first time. However, a weak Final 3 keeps this season from being better then it was. The Winner: Rain is considered, while having a great redemption story arc, to be a low tier winner. His last three days in the game were mainly playing for jury votes, and it succeeded. His Final 3 opponents also didn't expose his lies very well, which only helped him further. Characters © TJBambi93 / Nintendo / Sega / Square Enix / Konami / Activision / Rockstar Games / Netherrealm Studios / Bioware / CBS / Showtime / Disney / Warner Bros Pictures / ChrisMSMB Category:Seasons Category:Seasons with Tribe Swap Category:Returning Player Seasons Category:Seasons with Exile Island Category:Seasons with Fan Characters